5 Days of Christmas
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Yes People it's back and better then ever! Hao tries to once again put up with the crazy holiday madness that is sure to happen in the Asakura house. Chapter 2: Ho Ho Hao!
1. Anna got ran over by Team The Ren?

5 Days of Christmas

Chapter one: Anna got ran over by...Team The Ren?

Rating: T

A/N: Yes it's time for the christmas-ness yet again. Even though I've been lazy with my other fics, I know you guy would kill me if I didn't write christmas story. So here you go!

------

5 days left until Christmas.

'Hopefully' Asakura Hao thought dryly 'This years' Christmas celebration won't end up in complete chaos like last year' Although he had to admit last year was very much amusing.Too bad anna clearly statd to them that if anything even remotly like last year happened then they would all see a side of her that no one had ever seen. He was almost to say that he had never seen her naked side before, but he held his tounge.

He was pretty sure that Anna was serious this year.

Hao flinched out of his thoughts as a water ballon nearly collided with his head. He turned to glare at his stupid twin brother, who had his hands behind his back whistleing. 'Could he be anymore obivious?' Truly, between the two of them Hao must have gotten the brains.

"You Moronic Imbilcille! Are you insane? It's December! You do not Throw water ballons at people in December!" Yoh let out a sad 'Awwwwww' and returned to his current assignment, given by Anna of course, Hanging Christmas lights from the trees. Surepisingly enough Anna desided to be oddly festive this year and actually sugested that they begin decorating. This shocked everyone that lived at the Onsen.

Hao merely blamed it on her period.

As Hao calmed down he heard a snicker from the young Tao boy, Ren. He handed a long string of icile lights to Horo Horo and Chocolove who where on top of the roof. "Calm down you psycho, It's 89 degrees." To this Chocolove immedatly sprang into his boy band costume and staredto sing in the style of Nick Lashe. Ren's 'Cowlick', if you can call it that, began to throbb with anger, Horo Horo looked equally mad. "He has 89 degrees not '98 degrees' you Idiot!"

He shrugged off the 'Psycho' part and the beating that the black shaman was undoubtly recciving from his teamates. He faintly heard Lyserg mutter something like 'Some Christmas...'

"The whinny one does have a point." Anna said, Appearing out of nowhere next to Yoh. Said shaman Screamed and rushed from his fifth 'Union' braek in the last two hours. Anna glared at him."Why aren't you working Yoh? What part of 'I want this entire compound festive and joyfull' did you not understand. Hao barely held back his laugh when we heard Anna say 'Festive and Joyfull' in one sentance. It was so unfitting for her.

Eye still wide, Yoh looked around his scary fiancee trying to see where she had come from. "H-How did you get out here?" Anna rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"Ancient Chinese secrets."

"LIES! YOU LIE!" All eyes turned to Ren's un expected outburst.

"What the hell..." Hao once again questioned why he even bothered to spend the holidaies here. Ren blushed profusely and turned away from the odd stares of the group. "...The Aniu Moron's been making me watch Invader Zim again..."

Yoh laughed as Horo Horo beamed pridefully, while Lyserg smiled. Hao couldn't help but feel a very strange sence of Deja Vu, like he had already been here, but did understand why... Anna of course did not find any of this amusing. And she kicked the ladder on Which Ren was standing on. "Get back to wo-AHHHHHHH"

And now he knew why is seemed very Deja Vu. He watched was The ladder gave way making Ren fall down, despratly he tried to grab onto the the string of Chirstmas lights that Horo Horo was holding, yet he only succeded in draging the blue haired Aniu and the Afro puff shaman down as well.

The others cringed 'Well at least they landed softly...'

The did indeed land softly, softly on a a small blond mound of girl known as Kyouyama Anna. Well at least they thought they did.

"You people are trying to kill me aren't you?' Came the loud boaming voice of a person who should be underneith the pile of unconsious team The Ren. Dead and if not dead, knocked out for a good three hours. Yoh clutched Hao's arm in fear and the sun slowly melted away and the shadoow of what looked like demonic Anna took it's place.

"Aniki, I'm scared..." Hao barely his a gulp as he turned around, only to come face to face with an army of elfen Annas', each with a murderous glint in there eyes.

"So am I Yoh...So am I..."

"..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hao shot up from his horrible dream in a cold sweat. Barely containing the screamed that begged to be released from his throat. Franticly he looked arounf the darkness of his room, making sure that the demoic elf Annas' where only a figment of his mind.

They where.

Calming down, Hao's eyes found their way to his alarm clock. It blinked 12:07 A.M. over and over again.

'Well on the brightside, there's only four more days until it's over...' With a groan Hao sunk back into his bed muttering into his pillow..."Four god forsaken days..."

-----

To Be Continued

----

A/N: I felt like we need to have Chocolove in this story. He's so totally under used, and he's the awesomeness. Before long I'll be righting a Chocolove x Anna story /Is shot by Readers/ x.x Blame Jade, She's the one who makes me write the crack pairings. Tee-hee okay well on to better things. Plese send in your idea as to what kind of stuff should happen in the next chapters I'm always looking for new and creative ideas!

Please reveiw!

Forever and Eternally,

--Anna


	2. Ho Ho Hao!

5 Days of Christmas

Chapter two: Ho Ho -Hao!

Rating: T

A/N: Nothing much to say ...

-----

"Can someone explain why I ever agreed to go alone with this plan?" Hao Asked as his brohter shoved him into a mall batheroom and thrst a red suit to him.

"Because..." he said dramaticly. Hao rolled his eyes "We have no Idea what to get everyone for christmas, so this is the only way to find out." Yoh tied the fake beard to his older brothers face, and snapped the elastic rather tightly. It took much of Hao's self control not to turn around and snap his neck. ALthough he did shove him away when Yoh gave him the red pants.

"I think I can do this one myself Yoh." He slammed the stall door shut and locked it. "Still We could have just 'ask' everyone what they wanted for Christmas." Was he the only one that used his brain?

"But that wouldn't be as fun!" Well he got his answer there. "If it's so fun then why aren't you in the one doing this?" Has yelled as he put on the thick black boots. He still questioned why he ever agreed to this.

Yoh sighed "Aniiiiiiiiiiiiiiki" Again Hao rolled his eyes and placed the round specticles on his nose "Anna is sending out to do some special training! I would do it, but She needs to think I'm there. And I really don't want to go! It worce then her bootcamp in hell!" Hao sweatdroped and tosse his usual multi-belted star pants over the stall wall to his brother.

"And you have to dress up as me why?" Hao placed the wig and hat on top of his head, tucking his own long hair back and curseing his stupid twin. Yoh rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Becasue I'll go with every to see you looking like you so Anna will think that I'm actually at boot camp, when I really be there dressed as you!"

"Hao poked his head out of the stall to look at Yoh like he was crazy. His eyes easily read ' Can you repeat that again in english?' but spoke somthing different. "Is she going to notice that your hair is shorter then mine?"

"Wig." he answered simply.

"Okay what about the fact that I'm taller then you. She's bound to notice that."

"No she won't Hao!" Yoh said in his 'don't worry everything will work out' voice.

Hao's eyes widened. "You moron! The woman buys your underwear I think she knows how talk you are!"

"I'll stand on my tiptoes. Now I'm coming out so you can see!" Reluctantly Hao popped his head out of the stall, and as much as he hated to admit it. With the wig and his poncho, Yoh did look convinceingly like Hao.

If Hao smiled like a high beatnick, that is.

Hao rolled his eyes for the billinth time that day. "Stop smiling"

"Why?"

"Becasue I do not smile"

"Yes you do. You smile all the time" Yoh fought back.

"No Yoh, I smirk. Smirk and smile are two very different things"

"How?"

"Smirks are sexy. Thus I smirk becasue I am sexy as well. You smile. Smileing is for happy poeple, And I am not a happy person." Hao impatiantly tried to explain.

"Whatever same difference"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO!"

A man entered the bathroom and glared at the two boys argueing.eye twitching Hao whispered to Yoh, "Okay your supposed to be be how would I handle this situation?" A look of hard thought crossed Yoh's usually thoughtless features and he smirked evilly and barked at the man.

"Pathtic Human, Leave now before I call my spirit, burn you to dealth and feed your soul to him! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!" A look of terror crossed the man's fetures as he jetted out of the bathroom.

'Whoa, Maybe I shouldn't have told him to smirk. He almost makes me look like the good guy...' But that thought died as Yoh clapped his hands in happiness, obviously very pleased at his ablitiy to be evil.

"That was fun! Oh yeah! Hao come out now so we cam get you to your Factory!"

With a fianl Sigh Hao walked out of the cubicle to reveal himself,

In full Santa costume.

Hao felt his final shred of dignity die right then.

Yoh clapped happily and dragged 'Father Chritstmas' to his factory to meet all the little boys and girls.

'I hate my fate sometimes...' Hao thought with Anime tears in his eyes 'Well things can't get much worce then this...'

Wrong.

----

A/N: Poor Hao, having to dress up as a Santamen so that Yoh doesn't have to train. I Feel bad for him. T.T Oh well it make for good entertainent. The next chappie should be up in three or for days, for look our for it! Please reveiw!

Happy/Merry Chismahannuakwansikabox day to all!

-Ri-Ri


End file.
